The Amazing Race: Cartoons Edition
by FanFicIzAwesome
Summary: 11 teams of two from popular cartoons of then and now race around the world for one million dollars. Hosted by Bugs Bunny.
1. Chapter 1: Leg 1 (USA-Barbados) Part 1

**The Amazing Race: Cartoons Edition**

Leg 1: USA-Barbados

It was a beautiful morning out in Hollywood, California. Standing in the middle of the Hollywood sign was none other than Bugs Bunny from _Looney Tunes_. He is one of the most beloved cartoon characters since the 1930's. He was getting ready to host the cartoon edition of the popular reality show, "The Amazing Race".

"This is Hollywood, California," Bugs introduced, "Home to many actors, actresses, and stars alike, it is also where 11 teams of two from popular cartoons of then and now will race around the world for one million dollars.

The 11 teams were shown jogging up to the Hollywood sign in two straight lines.

"The 11 teams are now jogging up to the Hollywood sign, which will be the starting line for this race," Bugs explained, "Each of the 11 teams has an existing relationship with each other. The 11 teams are…"

The first team, leading the two lines of racers, were Finn and Jake from _Adventure Time_.

"Finn and Jake, best friends from the Land of Ooo," Bugs introduced.

"**Jake and I have a strong and firm friendship," Finn explained, "We like to go on adventures together, and we usually end up saving the Kindgom of Ooo while doing so."**

"**Finn and I always get along wherever we go, and are always up to any challenge, and since we have the traveling thing down, this race should be a piece of cake," Jake said. **

"**What time is it?" Finn asked Jake. **

"**ADVENTURE TIME!" Jake exclaimed. **

**Finn and Jake gave each other a knuckle touch, and then laughed. **

The next team, right behind Finn and Jake, was Cosmo and Wanda from _The Fairly Oddparents_.

"Cosmo and Wanda, married fairy godparents from Dimmsdale," Bugs introduced.

"**Cosmo and I have been married for about ten thousand years," Wanda explained, "We serve as fairy godparents to a godchild named Timmy Turner." **

"**As fairy godparents, we have to grant Timmy's every wish," Cosmo added, "To an extent, at least."**

"**When Timmy found out about this race, he encouraged us to sign up because he thought we needed to spend time together," Wanda said, "And I'm actually looking forward to this race because I want to prove to the women out there that we are just as strong as men, if not stronger." **

**Cosmo laughed. "Yeah, right," he said. **

**Wanda glared at Cosmo. When Cosmo saw this, he fell silent. **

The next team, right behind Cosmo and Wanda, was Dipper and Mabel from _Gravity Falls_.

"Dipper and Mabel, siblings from Piedmont, California," Bugs introduced.

"**Dipper and I are really excited to be on this race," Mabel explained. "We do a lot of traveling with our Grunkel Stan, and we've had the experience of both getting along with each other, and fighting."**

"**For me, being on this race is a little scary," Dipper said, "We won't know where we will go to next, what challenges we'll face, and the thought of getting lost makes it even scarier."**

"**Hopefully, this race will bring us closer together as siblings," Mabel said as wrapped one of her arms around Dipper's neck. **

The next team, right behind Dipper and Mabel, was Ed and Eddy from _Ed, Edd n Eddy_.

"Ed and Eddy, best friends from Peach Creek." Bugs introduced.

"**Ed and I have been best friends ever since we were toddlers," Eddy explained, "We're not really into traveling, but when I heard we could win a million dollars, I immediately signed Ed and I up."**

**Ed started to tear up. "If only Edd could be with us," he said as he started crying. **

**Eddy pat Ed on the head. "Don't worry, monobrow, Edd will be rooting for us back at Peach Creek," Eddy said, "Besides, he would be too distracted by all the flora and fauna, anyway. Just think of all the jawbreakers we could buy with one million dollars!" **

**Ed stopped crying and thought about jawbreakers, we made him drool. **

"**Yum!" Ed exclaimed. **

The next team, right behind Ed and Eddy, was Kim and Ron from _Kim Possible. _

"Kim and Ron, recently dating from Middleton," Bugs introduced.

"**Ron and I have recently started going out with each other," Kim explained, "We used to just be friends, and together, we would go on missions and stop evil villains from taking over the world."**

"**But now, we're boyfriend and girlfriend," Ron said, "And I can't wait to travel around the world and try all the new food!"**

"**I also want this race to bring us closer together," Kim added, "We've traveled the world together, and we hardly get into arguments, but this race could really determine if we are meant for each other."**

"**But other than that, think of all the new food I can try," Ron said, repeating himself. **

**Kim chuckled and rolled her eyes. **

The next team, right behind Kim and Ron, was Starfire and Raven from _Teen Titans_.

"Starfire and Raven, superheroes from Jump City," Bugs introduced.

"**Raven and I are both superheroes working for the Teen Titans, along with Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg," Starfire explained, "When there is evil afoot, we spring into action and stop the evil so we can save the world."**

"**Yeah," Raven muttered. **

"**I really want to be on this race because Raven is my best friend, and I want to show her that the world is a marvelous place," Starfire said, "Plus, we're the only all-female team, so we could really show all the women out there how strong we really are."**

**Starfire flexed one of her muscles while Raven watched in annoyance. **

The next team, right behind Starfire and Raven, was Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus from _Phineas and Ferb_.

"Heinz and Perry, nemeses from Danville," Bugs introduced.

"**Perry the Platypus and I have been nemeses for a long time," Doofenshmirtz explained, "Even though we are nemeses, we have at times worked together with each other, so we should have no problem working together on this race. Also, he is my best friend, so I guess you would not necessarily say he was my nemesis…"**

**Doofenshmirtz was starting to confuse himself. "Ah, forget it!" he exclaimed. **

The next time, right behind Heinz and Perry, was Mordecai and Rigby from _Regular Show_.

"Mordecai and Rigby, best friends from The Park," Bugs introduced.

"**Mordecai and I have been best friends ever since we were kids," Rigby explained, "When I heard about this race, I instantly signed us up so I could not only win one million dollars, but get a vacation from work!"**

"**At first, I was cheesed at Rigby for signing us up, Modecai said, "But at least we get a vacation from work. The only concern I have is Rigby pulling his weight. You see, he slacks off a lot, so he really has to pull his weight if he wants to win the one million dollars. **

"**I do not slack off!" Rigby retorted. **

"**Yes, you do," Mordecai said. **

"**STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouted. **

The next team, right behind Mordecai and Rigby, was Eugene Krabs and Pearl from _Spongebob Squarepants. _

"Eugene and Pearl, father and daughter, from Bikini Bottom," Bugs introduced.

"**Let me just get this straight," Krabs explained, "There are only two reasons why I'm on here. One reason is to spend more time with my lovely daughter, Pearl."**

"**Aw, daddy," Pearl blushed. **

"**The other reason is because I heard there was a million dollar prize," Krabs continued. "To all my fellow racers out there, you better watch out. None of you are going to win. So stay away from the money, unless you want to deal with this." **

**Krabs ripped off his shirt, which revealed his chest area. **

**Pearl felt embarrassed. "Aw, daddy," she said. **

The next team, right behind Eugene and Pearl, was Jimmy and Cindy from _Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius_.

"Jimmy and Cindy, classmates from Retroville," Bugs introduced.

"**The relationship between Cindy and I is kind of complicated," Jimmy explained, "There are times when we are at each other's throats, and there are other times where we are, kind of, friends."**

"**I want to be on this race because I want to win that million dollars," Cindy said, "In fact, we got on this race thanks to our "friends" because they wanted Jimmy and I as far away from them as possible because of a feud we are currently in."**

"**Now Cindy, we can end this feud if you would just agree with me that men are stronger than women!" Jimmy exclaimed. **

"**They are not! Women are stronger!" Cindy argued. **

**Jimmy and Cindy started to argue about which gender was the strongest. **

The final team, not only being right behind Jimmy and Cindy, but being the caboose of the two straight lines, was Gumball and Darwin from _The Amazing World of Gumball_.

"Gumball and Darwin, brothers and best friends from Elmore," Bugs introduced.

"**Darwin used to be my pet goldfish," Gumball explained. **

"**Then, I magically grew legs one day," Darwin added. **

"**Now, we've been brothers and best friends ever since," Gumball said. **

"**I really want to go on this race because I think it would be a great bonding experience for the both of us," Darwin said. **

"**Let's just hope we don't get lost, like that one time in the woods," Gumball joked. **

**Gumball and Darwin laughed, but then thought about getting lost, which got them worried. **

The 11 teams finally made it up to the Hollywood sign, where Bugs was waiting for them so they could begin the race.

The 11 teams stood next to each other by the Hollywood sign, and Bugs began introducing the race to them.

"Welcome to The Amazing Race: Cartoons Edition," Bugs Bunny greeted to the teams.

All the teams cheered and clapped in excitement.

"In just a few minutes, you will be embarking on a journey around the world," Bugs explained to the teams. "There are 12 legs in this race, and in each leg, it is your job to complete all the tasks assigned to the leg in the quickest amount of time possible. There will also be a pit stop at the end of each leg of the race, which will give you time to rest and mingle with all your fellow racers. 8 of these legs are elimination legs, and if you are the last team to arrive in one of these legs, you WILL be eliminated from the race. And as you know, the first team to cross the finish line in the final leg will win the one million dollars, and The Amazing Race: Cartoons Edition."

The teams once again cheered and clapped in excitement.

"I also have some other big news," Bugs continued, "If you come in first in this leg of the race, you will win two express passes, one for your team, and one you must hand over to another team. An express pass lets you bypass a task that you don't want to complete."

Once again, the teams cheered and clapped in excitement.

"Your first clue is over there, inside an envelope on top of your bags that you brought with you," Bugs said pointing to everybody's bags. "When I say go, you can get to your bags, read the clue, and hop into one of those cars, and make your way to the airport. So, is everybody ready?"

"YEAH!" all, except for Perry and Bugs, screamed.

"Alright, let's start this race!" Bugs exclaimed.

All the teams got in a starting position as Bugs raised his hand into the air.

"The world is waiting for you," Bugs said, "Good luck, and travel safe."

There was a small moment of silence as everybody waited for Bugs to say, "go".

"GO!" Bugs shouted as he lowered his hand.

All 11 teams instantaneously ran down from the Hollywood sign and to their bags. The first team to approach their bags was Ed and Eddy.

Eddy grabbed the envelope, ripped it open, and pulled out the clue.

"Fly to Barbados," Eddy read on the clue.

"Fly to Barbados," Doofenshmirtz read on his clue.

"When you land, search the airport for one of four marked stations to find your next clue," Kim read on the clue.

"You have $250 for this leg of the race," Dipper read.

"Alright, let's go, dude," Mordecai said.

"Grab you bags and let's go," Jake said.

With their bags in tow, the teams made their way to the cars, frantically trying to find one that wasn't taken.

Ed and Eddy got into their car that they picked. Ed got in the front seat with Eddy sitting in the back.

"Um, Eddy, Edd says I'm too young to drive," Ed said.

"Who cares, Ed, Edd isn't even here," Eddy said, "Just put the car in drive and let's go."

Suddenly, a monitor that was in the car Ed and Eddy were in came on, revealing Bugs.

"Congratulations, you will begin your amazing race journey in Barbados," Bugs said on the monitor. "Make you way to the LAX airport. There, find a marked ticket counter. You may only travel on two flights; one that departs Los Angeles at 12:08 pm, and one that leaves 1 hour after. Only the fist six teams will be allowed on the first flight."

The monitor then turned itself off.

"Did you hear that, Ed?" Eddy asked, "We have to be one of the first six teams if we want to be on the first flight."

"We have to be one of the first six teams, Kim," Ron said to Kim, who was driving.

"Oh my gosh, dude, can you believe it!?" Rigby exclaimed, "We're on the Amazing Race!"

"I know, dude!" Mordecai responded, who was driving for his team.

"We are actually on The Amazing Race, Raven!" Starfire exclaimed, driving for her team.

"Yeah, so much fun," Raven sarcastically responded.

"Dude, we're on the Amazing Race!" Finn exclaimed to Jake, who was driving for his team.

"I know, man!" Jake also exclaimed.

"This is awesome!" Finn exclaimed.

And they're off! How will everybody do on The Amazing Race? Who will win? Who will lose? And will each team be able to work together, and keep their team intact? Stay tuned for more on The Amazing Race: Cartoons Edition!

**By the way, when you see the text in bold, it means the team is doing an interview. Also, I would like to make something clear: This race is pre-determined, meaning I have already decided who will win and who will be eliminated, so please do not request for your favorite team to win. But you can still root for them. Also, tell me who you think is going to win in the reviews. Thank you and stay tuned for more. **


	2. Chapter 2: Leg 1 (USA-Barbados) Part 2

**The Amazing Race: Cartoons Edition**

Chapter 2

Leg 1: USA-Barbados

Ed and Eddy were in their car, on their way to the airport. They were also currently in 1st pace, with Kim and Ron right behind them.

"Okay, Ed, do you even know where the airport is?" Eddy asked.

"No, I do not," Ed answered.

Eddy was worried because he didn't want him and Ed to get lost. He saw a local walking by, but he also didn't want to stop and ask for directions because he didn't want to lose their lead.

Eddy sighed. "Ed, pull over so I can ask for directions," he instructed.

Ed pulled over. Then, Eddy rolled down his window so he could ask the local for directions.

"Excuse me, sir," Eddy said, "Do you know how to get to the airport?"

While the local was telling Ed and Eddy how to get to the airport, two teams passed them, those teams being Kim and Ron and Perry and Doofenshmirtz.

"Okay, thank you," Eddy said to the local when he was done giving the directions to the airport.

Eddy rolled up his window, and then, he saw the two teams that passed him and Ed.

"ED, HURRY!" Eddy shouted, "We've already lost our lead."

Ed drove his car back on the road. They were able to catch up with the two teams when all three teams were stopped by a stoplight.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Cindy were having an argument in their car. They were lost and not going the right way to the airport.

"Nerdtron, you're going the wrong way," Cindy insulted, "I haven't seen any teams since we left the parking lot."

"Then that means we're in the lead," Jimmy said.

"We left the parking lot in last," Cindy said.

Cindy saw a local passing by them.

"Pull over, Nerdtron," Cindy instructed, "I'm asking for directions."

Jimmy reluctantly pulled over. Cindy then rolled down her window.

"Excuse me," Cindy said to the local, "Which way to the LAX airport?"

"It's all the way on the other side," the local said.

Jimmy was shocked to learn they were going the wrong way.

"Thank you," Cindy said.

Cindy rolled up her window.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU, NERDTRON!" Cindy shouted, "We WERE going the wrong way."

"But I don't understand," Jimmy said flabbergasted, "I set my built-in GPS on my watch to take us to the LAX airport."

Cindy looked at Jimmy's watch. "YOU IDIOT!" she exclaimed, "It's set to take us to the San Francisco International Airport, 7 HOURS AWAY!"

"Oops," Jimmy said embarrassed.

"Turn us around," Cindy instructed, "We're already in dead last!"

Jimmy turned the car around. He and Cindy we're finally going the right way to the airport.

Meanwhile, three cars we're simultaneously pulling into the airport parking lot. Ed and Eddy, Kim and Ron, and Perry and Doofenshmirtz were the three teams in these cars.

"Alright Ed, I see it!" Eddy exclaimed, "Find the nearest parking spot."

Ed found a parking spot and parked into it.

Ed put the car in park. Then, he and Eddy grabbed their bags and got out of the car.

"Okay Ed, we need to run to airport and get those tickets!" Eddy said.

Ed and Eddy started running into the airport. Not far behind them were Kim and Ron, and Perry and Doofenshmirtz.

"Hurry, Ron!" Kim exclaimed.

"Hurry, Perry the Platypus, we need to beat them," Doofenshmirtz said, referring to Ed and Eddy as "them".

Ed and Eddy were the first ones in the airport. Then, they frantically tried to find the marked ticket counter.

Eddy noticed a ticket counter with a small yellow and red flag attached to a barrier.

"Ed, there's the ticket counter!" Eddy exclaimed.

Ed and Eddy ran to the ticket counter. As soon as they got there, Kim and Ron got in line behind them. Perry and Doofenshmirtz were in line almost immediately after Kim and Ron, standing in line behind them.

"Hi," Eddy greeted the man running the ticket counter, "I would like two tickets to the earliest flight that goes to Barbados."

"You mean the one leaving at 12:08 pm?" the man at the ticket counter asked.

"Yes, that one," Eddy answered, "By the way, did any other teams show up before us?"

"No, you are the first ones,"

**Ed and Eddy, 1****st**** on Flight 1**

"Yes!" Eddy exclaimed as he and Ed gave each other a high five.

"Here are your tickets," the man at the ticket counter said handing Ed and Eddy their tickets.

"Thank you!" Eddy said as he took the tickets.

"**We were so excited to not only be the first ones on Flight 1, but we are also excited because we will have a 1 hour lead on the 5 teams that get on the second flight!" Eddy said. **

While Ed and Eddy were giving their interview, five other teams got tickets on the first flight. Those five teams were:

**Kim and Ron, 2****nd**** on Flight 1**

**Heinz and Perry, 3****rd**** on Flight 1**

**Finn and Jake, 4****th**** on Flight 1**

**Mordecai and Rigby, 5****th**** on Flight 1**

**Cosmo and Wanda, Last on Flight 1**

"Whoo," Cosmo sighed, "We just barely got on that first flight."

Right behind Cosmo and Wanda were Gumball and Darwin.

As Cosmo and Wanda left, Gumball and Darwin approached the ticket counter.

"Hi, we would like two tickets on the flight to Barbados that leaves at 12:08 pm," Gumball said.

"I'm sorry, but we are sold out of tickets on that flight," the man at the ticket counter said.

Gumball and Darwin were upset, because they had no other choice but to take the second flight.

"Ah," Gumball complained, "Well, I guess we'll take the next flight, then."

**Gumball and Darwin, 1****st**** on Flight 2**

"**We were a little upset that we had to be on the second flight," Darwin said, "But we're not alone. There's 4 other teams on the flight with us, so it doesn't necessarily mean we will be eliminated."**

While Gumball and Darwin were giving their interview, the 4 remaining teams who did not get tickets yet got tickets on the second flight.

**Starfire and Raven, 2****nd**** on Flight 2**

**Eugene and Pearl, 3****rd**** on Flight 2**

**Dipper and Mabel, 4****th**** on Flight 2**

**Jimmy and Cindy, Last on Flight 2**

"Way to go, Nerdtron!" Cindy exclaimed, "If you didn't get us lost, we could've been on the first flight."

"We were already in last place, Cindy, so it really wouldn't have mattered," Jimmy said.

Ed and Eddy were at a terminal gate, waiting to board their flight. They were also eating some pizza, which they paid for with some of the money given to them at the start of the race.

While they were waiting, the 5 teams that were going to be on the flight with them approached the terminal gate.

"Hey, guys," Doofenshmirtz greeted Ed and Eddy.

"Oh, hi," Eddy said shaking Doofenshmirtz by the hand.

All the teams gave their hellos. Then, they all sat down and had conversations with each other.

"So, you two are enemies?" Eddy asked, talking to Perry and Doofenshmirtz.

"Yeah, Perry the Platypus and I go way back," Doofenshmirtz answered.

Eddy started to snicker because he thought it was funny that Doofensmirtz's nemesis was a platypus.

"What?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Oh, nothing," Eddy answered, "It's just that, it's kind of hilarious that your enemy is a platypus."

"Hey, it's not that funny,"

"I think it is," Ed chimed in.

"You're not helping,"

"**It was a pleasure meeting some of the teams," Doofenshmirtz said, "But I'm not so sure about those two boys that share the same name. They laughed at me."**

Meanwhile, the five teams that were going to be on the second flight were waiting at a terminal gate on the opposite side of where the first flight terminal gate was.

"So, you are some kind of boy genius?" Gumball asked. He and Darwin were having a conversation with Jimmy and Cindy.

"Yes," Jimmy answered, "I even have my own lab where I make my own inventions. I even made myself a robot dog."

"Of course, he isn't smart all of the time," Cindy added, "Like when he got us lost looking for the airport."

"No one asked you for your opinion," Jimmy retorted.

Jimmy and Cindy once again started to argue. Gumball and Darwin did not want to be a part of the argument, so they moved away from them.

"**I'm already liking some of the teams," Gumball said, "But I'm not so sure about Jimmy and Cindy."**

"**Yeah," Darwin agreed, "If they keep arguing like that, they could be eliminated first."**

"**Meh, I'll give them till the third leg,"**

Eventually, it was time for the six teams on the first flight to board their plane. All six teams were inside the plane preparing for the flight.

"**We are on the first flight with Ed and Eddy, Finn and Jake, Mordecai and Rigby, Perry and Doofenshmirtz, and Cosmo and Wanda," Kim said. **

"**What's great about being on the first flight is we have an advantage over the second flight, trying to win those express passes," Rigby said. **

"**That express pass will sure come in handy incase any of us, mainly Cosmo, struggle at a task," Wanda said. **

One hour later, it was time for the teams on the second flight to board their plane. They were also preparing for the flight.

"**We are on the second flight with Dipper and Mabel, Gumball and Darwin, Krabs and Pearl, and Jimmy and Cindy," Starfire said. **

"**We're a little bummed that the six teams on the first flight have a one hour lead on us," Mabel said, "But that's not gonna stop us from trying to win those express passes!"**

"All teams are now making their way by plane to Barbados," Bugs narrated, "When they land, they must search the airport for one of four marked stations for their next clue. The four stations are: the gift shop, the café, the lost and found, and the baggage claim. Each station has a limited number of clues, so if a team asks for a clue at a station that has run out, they must search for another station that has a clue available."

A few hours later, the first flight arrived in Barbados. The six teams that were on the flight got off the plane, and started finding one of the four marked stations to find their next clue.

"Let's go, let's go!" Finn exclaimed to Jake.

"Run, Ed, run!" Eddy exclaimed to Ed.

"KP, which one of the four stations is closest from here?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure, Ron," Kim responded, "But we could ask."

Kim found somebody who worked at the airport, who just happened to pass by.

"Excuse me, sir, which one of these four locations is closest from here?" Kim asked the employee.

"That would be the baggage claim," the employee answered.

"Could you take us there?"

"Yes,"

"Please and thank you!" Kim said to the employee.

The employee took Kim and Ron to the baggage claim. As soon as they left, two teams noticed the employee taking Kim and Ron to the baggage claim.

"Hey, Rigby, look," Mordecai said, pointing to the employee.

"That guy must be taking Kim and Ron to one of the marked stations," Rigby assumed.

"Let's follow them,"

Mordecai and Rigby started following Kim, Ron, and the employee.

"Hey, Jake, I think Mordecai and Rigby, and Kim and Ron must know where one of the marked stations is," Finn said, looking at the two teams.

"Want to follow them?" Jake asked.

"Sure,"

Finn and Jake followed Kim and Ron and Mordecai and Rigby to the baggage claim.

Ron looked behind him and saw the two teams.

"Uh, KP, I think we have some fans," Ron said.

Kim looked behind her and saw the two teams.

"Are you guys following us?" Kim questioned.

"We're not following you," Rigby answered, "We're walking behind you."

Kim rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Perry and Doofenshmirtz and Ed and Eddy were looking for a clue. They had yet to find a marked station.

"Did you see any of the marked stations yet, Ed?" Eddy asked.

"Scene what?" Ed asked.

Eddy groaned. "Great, we've been walking around in a circle and haven't found nothing," he said.

"Should be something simple, should it not?" Doofenshmirtz pondered, "Finding one of four marked stations. I swear, I feel like we're walking past it."

Sure enough, Perry and Doofenshmirtz had literally walked past one of the four marked stations, which was the gift shop.

Suddenly, Perry and Doofenshmirtz and Ed and Eddy ran into each other.

"Hey, are you two having trouble finding a marked station?" Eddy asked.

"What's it to ya?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could work together, and try to find one,"

"Why would I want to work with you? You laughed at me,"

"Yeah, I know. But I've learned the error of my ways. Can't we just let bygones be bygones? If we work together throughout this race, maybe we could carry ourselves to the final three,"

Doof thought about the offer. "What do you think, Perry the Platypus?" he asked, "Do you think we should team up with them?"

Perry shook his head "yes" in response.

"Alright, we'll team up with you," Doof said.

Ed and Eddy and Perry and Doofenshmirtz started working together, trying to find a marked station.

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron, Mordecai and Rigby, and Finn and Jake finally approached the baggage claim thanks to the employee who took them there.

"This is the baggage claim," the employee said.

"Thank you!" Kim exclaimed as the employee left.

Kim approached another employee who was standing near the baggage claim.

"Hi," Kim greeted, "We're looking for a clue. Do you have one?"

"Yes," the employee said as he pulled out a clue for Kim and Ron.

"Alright, KP!" Ron exclaimed as Kim took the clue and ripped it.

"Thank you!" Mordecai said as the employee handed him a clue.

"Thanks!" Finn said as the employee handed him a clue.

**Kim and Ron, Currently in 1****st**** place. **

"Make you way to Pierhead," Kim read.

"**Teams must now make their way to the Pierhead in the city of Bridgetown," Bugs narrated, "When they get there, they must search the pier for a board where they must sign up for one of three ferry departure times; 8:00 am, 8:30 am, and 9:00 am. Their ferry will take them to their next clue."**

"Alright, Ron, let's get going," Kim said.

**Mordecai and Rigby, currently in 2****nd**** place. **

"Let's get going, dude!" Mordecai exclaimed.

**Finn and Jake, currently in 3****rd**** place. **

"Come on, Finn!" Jake exclaimed.

The three teams exited the airport and each found a taxi, which would take them to the pier.

Meanwhile, Cosmo and Wanda were searching the airport for a clue.

"How long have we been searching for a clue?" Cosmo asked.

"About 45 minutes," Wanda answered.

"And when was that second flight supposed to land?"

"An hour after ours,"

Suddenly, Wanda realized that if they did not find a clue in the next 15 minutes, the second flight would land, and the other five teams would catch up with them.

"Oh my gosh!" Wanda exclaimed, "That other flight will land soon, and the other teams are going to catch up!"

"Well which station is closest from where we are?" Cosmo asked.

"I'm not sure," Wanda answered, "But it says the marked stations are the gift shop, the baggage claim, the lost and found, and the…"

"Ooh, a café!" Cosmo exclaimed. "All this running around has made me hungry!"

Wanda was amazed that Cosmo had pointed out the café, one of the stations that had a clue.

"Cosmo, you found the café!" Wanda exclaimed, "I'm so proud of you!"

Cosmo and Wanda went into the café.

"Excuse me," Wanda said to an employee working at the café, "Do you have a clue for us?"

"Yes," the employee said as he gave Cosmo and Wanda a clue.

"Thank you!" Wanda exclaimed as she took the clue.

Wanda ripped the envelope and read the clue.

**Cosmo and Wanda, currently in 4****th**** place. **

"Make your way to Pierhead," Wanda read on the clue, "Alright, sweetie, let's get going!"

"Could we also have two lattes to go," Cosmo asked the employee.

"Cosmo, we don't have time for that!"

Cosmo and Wanda exited the airport and found a taxi that was now taking them to the pier.

A few minutes later, the second flight landed. The five remaining teams exited the plane and began searching for a marked station.

"Let's go, man!" Gumball exclaimed to Darwin.

"Come on, Raven!" Starfire exclaimed, "We need to find one of these stations!"

Meanwhile, Ed and Eddy and Perry and Doofenshmirtz were still searching for a station.

Eddy moaned. "This is impossible!" he complained, "We've been running in circles for almost an hour, and still haven't found anything."

Suddenly, Dipper and Mabel ran past the two teams.

"Hey, weren't they on the second flight?" Eddy asked.

"I think they were," Doofenshmirtz answered.

Ed and Eddy and Perry and Doofenshmirtz were now worried because they knew that they were now far behind.

"We're in trouble," Eddy said.


	3. Chapter 3: Leg 1(USA-Barbados) Part 3

**The Amazing Race: Cartoons Edition**

Chapter 3

Leg 1: (USA-Barbados)

"I can't believe this!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, "We had an hour lead over the second flight, and we blew it."

"Now, let's not give up," Eddy said, "There were five teams on the second flight, so if we hurry up and find a clue before they do, we won't be too far behind."

"We've been trying to find a clue for the past hour,"

"Hey, I don't need your smart-talking. We're working together as a team, right Ed?"

Ed did not respond to Eddy's question, because he was not with Eddy, Perry, and Doofenshmirtz.

"Ed?" Eddy called, "Where are you, monobrow?"

"Over here, Eddy!" Ed exclaimed. He was near the café.

"What are you doing over there, numbskull?" Eddy asked, " Get back over here, we're supposed to stick together!"

"But I'm hungry from all this running around, Eddy," Ed complained, "And I want to get a snack from this café."

"Café?" Eddy and Doof said simultaneously.

Eddy, Perry, and Doof were happy that Ed had found one of the marked locations.

"Ed!" Ed exclaimed as he, Perry, and Doof ran into the café. "I love you, buddy boy!"

Doof and Perry went up to the same employee Cosmo and Wanda approached earlier.

"Excuse me, sir!" Doof exclaimed, "Do you have a clue for us?"

"And one for us?" Eddy asked. He and Ed were behind Doof and Perry.

"Yes, I have clues for both of you," the employee answered as he pulled out two clues.

"Thank you!" Doof said as he took the clue.

"Thank you so much!" Eddy said as he took the clue.

Doof and Eddy simultaneously ripped open their clues.

**Heinz and Perry, currently in 5****th**** place. **

"Make your way to Pierhead," Doof read.

**Ed and Eddy, currently in 6****th**** place. **

"…and find a board to sign up for one of three ferry departure times," Eddy read.

"Alright, let's go!" Doof exclaimed.

Doof, Perry, Ed and Eddy ran out of the airport. They tried to find a taxi to take them to the pier.

"Taxi!" Eddy exclaimed while waving his hand as a way to signal a taxi.

A taxi driver whose taxi was empty saw Eddy and went over to him.

Eddy noticed that the taxi was big enough to seat four people.

"Hey, Doofenshmear!" Eddy exclaimed.

"It's Doofenshmirtz!" Doof corrected.

"Do you and Perry want to share a taxi with me and Ed?" Eddy asked, "Our taxi is big enough for two teams, and we can split the fare."

Doof looked at Perry, who nodded his head "yes" in response.

"Alright, we'll share a taxi,"

The two teams got into the taxi, and were headed to the Pierhead.

Meanwhile, one taxi was approaching the Pierhead. Inside the taxi were Kim and Ron.

Kim noticed that they were approaching the Pierhead.

"Is this it?" Kim asked the taxi driver, referring to the pier as "it".

"Yes," the taxi driver answered as he stopped the taxi.

"Please and thank you," Kim replied as she handed some money to the taxi driver.

Kim and Ron exited the taxi with their bags in tow, and started running around the pier to find the sign-up sheet.

"Time to find that sign-up sheet!" Ron exclaimed.

Moments later, another taxi was pulling into the pier. This taxi contained Mordecai and Rigby.

"Alright, here we are," their taxi driver said.

"Thank you, sir," Mordecai said as he paid the taxi driver.

Mordecai and Rigby got out of the taxi with their bags in tow, and started looking for the sign-up sheet.

Yet another taxi approached the pier just after Mordecai and Rigby's taxi. This one contained Finn and Jake.

"Thank you," Finn said as he paid his taxi driver.

Finn and Jake got out of the taxi with their bags in tow, and just like the other two teams, they, too, started running around the pier in search of the sign-up sheet.

It didn't take long, however, for them to find it.

"I see the sign-up sheet, KP!" Ron exclaimed.

"There it is, Mordecai," Rigby exclaimed.

"Jake, I see it!" Finn exclaimed.

All three teams ran to the sign-up sheet.

Kim and Ron were the first ones there. They signed their names under the 8:00 AM slot.

"Alright!" Kim exclaimed as she and Ron high-fived each other.

"We're in the top of the pack!" Ron exclaimed.

Mordecai and Rigby were the next team at the sign-up sheet, and signed their names under the 8 AM slot just as well.

"We're still in the front of the pack, dude," Mordecai said.

Finn and Jake were the next team to approach the sign-up sheet. They, too, signed their names under the 8 AM time slot.

Finn and Jake were also the last team to sign up under the 8 AM time slot, because there were only three slots available for the 8 AM departure time.

"Whew, we just made it, man," Finn said, sighing of relief.

All three teams high-fived each other, happy that they were going to leave first, and have a small advantage over the other teams.

Meanwhile, back at the airport, the five remaining teams were still searching for clues.

Gumball and Darwin stumbled upon the café.

"Gumball, the café!" Darwin exclaimed.

"Good eye, buddy!" Gumball exclaimed as he and Darwin into the café.

Gumball and Darwin approached the same employee in the café that gave out the clues.

"Excuse me, my good man, do you have a clue for us?" Gumball asked.

"I am sorry, boys, but I am all out of clues," the employee said.

"Aww…" Gumball complained.

"Well, would you happen to know which one of these places is the closest from here?" Darwin asked. He was showing the employee their clue from the beginning of the race.

"Yes, that would be the gift shop," the employee said.

"How do we get there?"

The employee gave Gumball and Darwin the directions to the gift shop.

"Thanks!" Darwin exclaimed as he and Gumball left the café.

On the other side of the airport, Jimmy and Cindy were having trouble finding a clue. They were also arguing about it.

"I'm telling you, Nerdtron, we need to ask somebody where the nearest marked station is!" Cindy exclaimed.

"We don't need any help!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Any help? If it wasn't for me asking for directions to the airport, we'd still be driving to San Francisco!"

"All we're doing is having to find a specific location in the airport that has a clue, not driving to an airport,"

"**It's pretty natural for Cindy and I to argue a lot," Jimmy explained. **

"**We each like to think we are right in the argument, when clearly, only one of us is right, and the other is wrong," Cindy added. **

Jimmy and Cindy continued to argue. Little did they know, though, that they walked past the lost and found.

Elsewhere, Starfire and Raven were walking around the airport.

"Alright, we're supposed to search for one of these stations to find a clue," Starfire said looking at the clue. "The only question is, which one is the closest?"

"The gift shop," Raven said, pointing to the gift shop, which they were close to.

"How do you know that, Raven?" Starfire asked, looking away from the clue, "Did you use your mind-powers to figure that out?"

"I just pointed to the gift shop," Raven said.

"Raven, you're a genius!" Starfire exclaimed.

Raven scoffed. Then, she and Starfire entered the gift shop.

"There it is, dude!" Darwin exclaimed as he saw the gift shop.

Gumball and Darwin entered the gift shop, behind Starfire and Raven.

Starfire and Raven approached an employee standing at the front desk.

"Excuse me, do you have a clue for us?" Starfire asked.

"And us?" Gumball asked

"Yes," the employee said as he gave the two teams a clue each.

"Thank you!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Gumball exclaimed.

Starfire and Gumball ripped open their clues up at the same time.

**Starfire and Raven, currently in 7****th**** place. **

"Make your way to Pierhead…" Starfire read.

**Gumball and Darwin, currently in 8****th**** place. **

"…sign up for one of three depature times," Gumball read.

The two teams exited the airport and each found a taxi that would take them to the pier.

Meanwhile, a taxi was pulling up to the pier. This taxi contained Cosmo and Wanda.

"Oooh, there's the pier!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Thanks," Wanda said to their taxi driver as she paid him.

Cosmo and Wanda got out of the taxi, and began looking for the sign-up sheet.

"Cosmo, I see it!" Wanda exclaimed as she and Cosmo ran to the sign-up sheet.

"Aw, man, all the 8 AM slots are taken," Cosmo complained.

Wanda put her and Cosmo's name on the sign-up sheet under the 8:30 AM slot.

"Well, we're not in the top of the pack…" Cosmo began.

"…but as long as there's one team behind us, we're okay," Wanda added.

Cosmo and Wanda soon met up with the other three teams.

"Hey, guys," Cosmo greeted.

The other teams shared their hellos.

"Do you know how everybody else is doing?" Rigby asked.

"Not really," Wanda answered, "We just found our clue, and never looked back at any other teams."

"I wonder where those two teams on our flight are," Ron wondered.

Ed, Eddy, Perry, and Doof's taxi was at a gas station. Their taxi was running low on gas, so their taxi driver was stopping at a gas station to get some.

This made Eddy really upset.

"This stinks," Eddy complained, "First, we took a long time to find a clue, and now, our taxi driver is slowing us down by getting gas!"

"You need to calm down," Doof said, "There were still teams searching for a clue when we left the airport. And besides, it's not all about being in first; it's about not being in last, and staying in the game." 

Eddy scoffed. "I thought you liked to be better than everybody."

"Just by brother, Roger,"

The taxi driver finished loading gas into the taxi. Ed, Eddy, Perry, and Doof were now back on the road, and on their way to the pier.

Eddy sighed in relief. "Alright, we're still in this!"

Meanwhile, at the airport, Dipper and Mabel were still trying to find a clue. They were in the gift shop, hoping to find a clue.

"Excuse me, do you have a clue?" Dipper asked.

"I'm sorry, but we are all out," the employee answered.

"Thanks, anyway,"

Dipper and Mabel exited the gift shop. They were now worried, because earlier, they checked the baggage claim AND the café, but those two stations had also ran out of clues.

"I guess the only station left that still has clues is the lost and found," Dipper said.

Suddenly, Krabs and Pearl approached Dipper and Mabel.

"Hey, have you two found a clue yet?" Krabs asked.

"Not yet," Dipper answered.

"We just checked the gift shop, and they had run out," Mabel added.

"We just checked the baggage claim, and they had run out, too," Pearl said.

"So did the café,"

"Which means the only station left that has clues is the lost and found," Dipper said.

Suddenly, Krabs thought of an idea.

"Do you two want to work with us and find the lost and found?" Krabs asked.

"Sure," Dipper answered.

The two teams began searching for the lost and found.

Jimmy and Cindy were still trying to find a clue. They were at the baggage claim.

"I'm sorry, but we're all out of clues," the employee at the baggage claim said.

"Thanks, anyway," Cindy said.

Jimmy and Cindy left the baggage claim.

"Well, at least we found one marked station, thanks to me," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, but they ran out of clues!" Cindy exclaimed, "And we still have three more stations to search."

"Not a problem,"

"Um, it IS a problem, Nerdtron! We're probably the last team here, which means only ONE station has a clue, and we don't know which one it could be!"

Suddenly, Dipper, Mabel, Krabs, and Pearl passed Jimmy and Cindy.

"Well what do you know, Cindy, we're not the last team here," Jimmy said.

"Hey!" Cindy exclaimed, trying to get the two teams' attention.

Dipper, Mabel, Krabs, and Pearl stopped running, and turned around to face Jimmy and Cindy.

"Yes," Krabs said.

"Can we work together with you guys to find a clue?" Cindy asked.

"Sure. We're actually trying to find the lost and found. "

"It's the only station left that has clues," Mabel added.

Jimmy and Cindy joined the other two teams, much to Jimmy's reluctance, to find the lost and found.

Meanwhile, a taxi was pulling into the pier. This taxi contained Ed & Eddy, and Perry & Doof.

"Here is the pier," the taxi driver said.

"Thanks," Eddy and Doof said as they each gave some money to the taxi driver.

The two teams got out of the taxi, and ran around the pier, looking for the sign-up sheet.

"Where is it?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know," Ed answered.

Perry saw the sign-up sheet, and pointed to it.

"Guys, Perry the Platypus found it!" Doof exclaimed.

The two teams went up to the sign-up sheet, and signed their names under the 8:30 AM time slot.

"I wish we were leaving at 8 AM," Eddy said.

"Hey, middle of the pack is not so bad," Doof said.

Back at the airport, the three remaining teams were still trying to find the lost and found.

"The lost and found has to be here somewhere," Krabs said.

"Let's go ask somebody," Dipper said.

The three teams went up to the nearest employee, who was at a desk.

"Excuse me, where is the lost and found?" Dipper asked.

"This is the lost and found," the employee answered.

The three teams shared expressions of both shock and joy, happy that they found the lost and found by blind luck.

"Are you here for a clue?" the employee asked.

"Why yes we are," Dipper answered happily.

The employee handed each team a clue. All the clues had now been found.

The three teams ripped open their clues.

**Dipper and Mabel, currently in 9****th**** place. **

"Make your way to Pierhead," Dipper read.

**Eugene and Pearl, currently in 10****th**** place. **

"…and find a sign-up sheet.." Krabs read.

**Jimmy and Cindy, currently in Last Place. **

"…to sign up for one of three ferry departure times," Cindy read.

All three teams exited the airport, and each found a taxi to take them to the pier.

Back at the pier, two taxis were pulling into the pier at the same time. One taxi contained Starfire and Raven, and the other contained Gumball and Darwin.

"This is the pier," Starfire and Raven's taxi driver said.

"Thank you, sir," Starfire said as she paid him.

"Here we are, boys," Gumball and Darwin's taxi driver said.

"Thank you!" Darwin exclaimed as he paid him.

Both teams got out of their taxis and raced to the sign-up sheet.

"Okay, dude, we might have missed out on the 8 AM ferry, but we can probably get on the 8:30 AM ferry, and not be too far behind," Gumball said.

"Come on, Raven!" Starfire exclaimed, "I don't want us to have to get on the 9 AM ferry!"

It was literally a footrace to the sign-up sheet.

Gumball and Darwin got to the sign-up sheet first.

As Gumball picked up the pen, and was about to put his and Darwin's name on the last 8:30 AM slot, Starfire came up and pushed Gumball out of the way, with Gumball face-planting to the ground.

"GUMBALL!" Darwin yelled as he ran to his friend.

Starfire put her and Raven's name on the board, officially claiming the last spot for the 8:30 AM departure time.

"Dude, are you OK?" Darwin asked.

The only response Gumball gave were some weak groans.

Darwin was worried that Gumball wasn't ok, and he also thought he and Gumball were not going to be able to continue the race.

"This isn't good," Darwin said.


End file.
